Kevin Winnicot
Kevin Winnicot was a Vector Industries scientist, Shion Uzuki's late fiancé, and the creator of KOS-MOS. Kevin was killed approximately two years before the events of Xenosaga Episode I in an accident that involved KOS-MOS booting up independently and murdering several members of the team assigned to build her by Vector's Second Division. Shion and Allen Ridgeley survived the attack and decided to continue the project without Kevin. Kevin's body is supposedly buried in a graveyard aboard the Dämmerung, which is the flagship and main colony of Vector Industries. However, there is no evidence to prove that Kevin's body is interred in the graveyard. Kevin Winnicot is in reality the Red Testament, Wilhelm's right-hand man. Shion recognizes his voice when the Testaments appear on the Omega System at the end of Episode II and she later confronts him directly in Episode III where he reveals the truth by unmasking in front of her. He is the mysterious child-genius lab assistant of the late Joachim Mizrahi, who was briefly mentioned by Dr. Juli Mizrahi in Episode I. Kevin's age and the age of the boy mentioned by Juli match exactly; if the boy were presently alive he would be 28 years old, Kevin was supposedly killed two years before Episode I's start at the age of 26. The boy who apprenticed Mizrahi knew just about everything that Mizrahi himself did, so that could have been one reason why Wilhelm sought him out to build KOS-MOS and become a Testament. Personality Kevin has been known to be quite serious and calm, and he is very subtle and kind to those around him. He speaks in a casual manner, seeming to take things easy. His cold expression hides a deeper meaning behind his feelings. Kevin loves Shion dearly, and sympathizes with her because she also lost her mother when she was a child. Kevin, however, also has some dark emotions inside him, as he greatly hates the world for taking his family away from him, and he wishes to create a new world for his mom and loved ones. Because of the loss of the people he cared for as a child, he grew a desire to achieve his goals and sought out power to accomplish it. He even shows no sense of fear, as Jin prepared to draw his sword against him, or when Jr. attempted to shoot him. When disguised as Roth Mantel, he shows a highly arrogant personality and uncaring attitude, as he looks down on KOS-MOS's performance against Omega Res Novae, and cared less for her maintenance after the fight. He does, however, show a face of disappointment, as he was told to get back to the T-Weapon development and apologized to Shion for not speaking more time together. As the Red Testament, Kevin shows with an observing tone, and watches over Shion and the events without much response of what's to come. Virgil considers him to be a scary guy for knowing what's to come, and that he's a "heartless bastard" for how Shion might suffer because of his actions. Joachim discribes him as a man possessed by his narrow-minded ego, and one who brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with, for his words are merely shackles. Jr. even considered him as the biggest con he ever met, and Jin and Allen show much hatred towards him. However, though his actions may seem wrong and monstrous to others, Kevin's whole objective was to save Shion from her suffering and to create a new world for her and him for eternity. Nephilim even stated that he is sad and exists for his own atonement, for he wishes for Shion's happiness, further implicating the reasons for his seemingly heinous actions. When Shion was suffering at the hands of Wilhem, Kevin's love for Shion causes him to chop off Wilhelm's arm, and to sacrifice his life to save her and the universe. Due to this, his determination and selfless act makes him a truly strong and benevolent individual in the end. This shows that he can truly redeem himself if need be, if it is to protect Shion as an alternative. In the end, he was happy to see Shion smile again during his final moments. Biography Childhood Kevin was born on the planet Michtam, and is therefore a native to the People of Zohar. However, when he was about 8 years old, his people and family were threatened by the Gnosis that were unleashed when the Zohar went out of control by the Federation. His father and sister were killed in the process, and only him and his mother managed to get to the port to escape. However, his mother stayed behind and gave him her pendent. Confused and scared, his mother locked him in the escape pod, and he didn't want to lose her. His mother placed her hand on the glass, and she began to transform into a Gnosis, much to Kevin's horror. His mother smiled to him in fear and sadness, and the escape pod shot him into space to avoid the destruction of Michtam. Some time afterwards, he was found and questioned on where he came from, but the trauma greatly affected him from speaking. Kevin was eventually adopted by his foster parents, and took on the last name Winnicot. At these events, Kevin was confronted by Wilhelm about the current situation of the universe. Wilhelm told him that, because of a certain phenomena, the universe is slowly but surely heading towards destruction. He continued to say that no one can stop it, even if they had the power of God. Now realizing that the universe will soon die, Wilhelm reassured him not to despair, for there is one way to save the universe, and Kevin wondered if it is "Eternal Recurrence". Wilhelm stated that, if they are destined to die, then they shall stop their history at a certain point and restart it, and shall repeat that process eternally. Wilhelm then questioned Kevin what does he feel about their world, and what to do with this world that drove him into the pit of despair. After much thought, Kevin replied that he hates the world, and that a universe like this is better off gone. He then finished by saying that he can then live in a new universe with his mother and those he held so dear to him. Wilhelm told him that that was a good answer, and that he should accomplish that dream. Wilhelm then agreed with his choice and welcomed to aid him in his goal. Miltian Conflict After some point in a few years, Kevin then joined the Zohar research team with Joachim Mizrahi at U-TIC, therefore becoming his assistant by Wilhelm's command. He even went to Bormeo University at age 14, further showing his brilliance at such an age. He was even ordered by Wilhelm to watch over Shion, who is the key to the plot of the Eternal Recurrence. Kevin even created a horde of the 27-Series Asura that have superior combat abilities, but are yet to be stable. He even started out on making the designs and blueprints of an anti-Gnosis battle android, the ideal android being KOS-MOS. Interestingly, during the Miltian Conflict, which was sparked when the U-TIC Organization refused to hand over Joachim to the Federation, Febronia, a transgenic-type Realian owned by the Uzuki family and Shion's nanny, was out getting some flowers and found a critically injured Luis Virgil. Febronia brought Virgil to Kevin and Shion at the church nearby and, though he was against saving the life of an enemy soldier, he agreed to save the man's life. However, because nanomachine treatment wasn't enough and the stem cell germination can't keep up with the damage that was inflicted, Kevin grunted that it was hopeless without a organ transplant. Out of selflessness, Febronia requested Kevin to transplant her organs. Kevin was against it and stated that they can't risk a valuable Realian for the life of one soldier. Febronia reassured him that since she's a transgenic-type, their cells should have an affinity to each other. Seeing that Febronia had made her mind up, he complied and went on with the procedure. After succeeding in the surgery, Kevin took Febronia to Labyrinthos to regenerate, and for Virgil to stay in the church. Inside Labyrinthos, Margulis and Sellers commented that Kevin Winnicot's idea to make Joachim Mizrahi into a scapegoat for the Miltian Conflict is quite impressive at best, and that he is quite a tactician for his age. Margulis and Sellers then continued with the plan that has been presented to them, and that they'll have their fleets ready to depart from Miltia when it has been settled. Sellers even had Kevin try to get some information from him about the Y-Data, and is waiting to hear the results of his success on that behalf. It was this time that Kevin's discussion with Joachim was recorded in a single camera within Labyrinthos, and was under investigation of who the boy was by the Subcommittee. Much later, Kevin spotted Shion planting flowers by Labyrinthos, and expressed that he was surprised to see that they can still grow around the area, and that they probably haven't died yet. Shion assured that they won't die, since she places seeds and gave them fertilizer. Kevin then sat by a bench and stated that there's no guarantee that they won't die in the future. He continued to say that he doesn't understand it, but wondered why she planted them here instead of the rear garden. Shion explained that they would to far from her mom's room, and that this spot by Labyrinthos would be much closer, and so that her dad can see them too. Kevin, however, chides that he can't see Supervisor Uzuki having any interest in flowers, which Shion looks to him with a look and grunt of disagreement. Kevin then told her on how this world works for everyone, that humans have to conquer, destroy, and feed on other organisms, for that is the "basic function of an organic being." He then stretched his arms to his head and back to relax and told Shion that there is no point in what she's doing. Shion, unfortunately, doesn't believe that to be true, and that when flowers bloom, everyone would be happy, even her dad. Kevin wouldn't bet on that, and Shion replied that Febronia said so too. Kevin continued to not get the idea, but said if she said so, and Shion continued to help the plants. Kevin then stared at Shion for a moment, as he remembered that he had been ordered by Wilhelm to keep tabs on her safety, yet felt like he was starting to know her more than needed. Shion, not waiting any longer, told Kevin that, if he's just going to sit around, he should give her a hand on watering the flowers. Kevin, taken by surprise at such a request, argued on why he should do that. Shion then had the water utility for the plants in his face and replied that he's not doing anything, so he should help. She continued to push him into assisting her, and it resulted in him having the water splash on himself. He whined that it was cold, and blamed her for it, but Shion merely laughed. Kevin, feeling really irritated, decided to help out, and asked her on where to water them. Shion then gave him several spots to water, but he was being to rough with it. Shion told him to be more careful, otherwise he'll hurt them. Kevin complained why would he hurt them, since they're just flowers, and Shion took the water utility to show him how it's done. Seeing Shion watering the plants gently, Kevin saw her with joy of the flowers looking ever more beautiful, and Kevin still looked to her in confusion. Suou then called Shion by the front door of Labyrinthos, presumably to see her mother's condition. Shion then went to go and asked Kevin to continue the work in her place. Kevin, before he could make a complaint, just dismissed the issue and continued watering the flowers. As he resumed the work, Kevin then smiled for the first time at this and began to understand Shion better, resulting in him falling in love with her. Kevin then appears with Margulis and Suou Uzuki at the location of Proto Omega and the Zohar, discussing the events revolving the Conflict and the the importance of the relics of God. Though this was in Sergius's jurisdiction, Margulis revealed that Sergius was only interested in Proto Omega, and that it was Lord Heilein's work in all this. When the three behold the Zohar within Proto Omega, Suou had to remind them to be extra careful when the Zohar experiment, for Febronia is still regenerating. Kevin stated that she's still disposable, and that they can always create another. Margulis asked Kevin why he insist on using Realians, instead of relying on the patients for the experiment. Kevin replied that it is because of fear, which he said that Realians feel no fear. Thus, it was the reason why they can use them. Margulios chuckled and confirmed that he had heard that Realians also feel fear like the humans. Kevin continued to say that all things fear their own deaths, but Realians are strongly connected at the subconscious level. They never reject each other, and, even if they physical bodies vanish, they are still connected as one. Kevin then explained that it was the reason why they are different from people. Suou then explained that, in order to activate the Zohar, they must use Lemegeton to convey human consciousness via the Vessel of Anima and into the U.M.N. However, he stated that it would also cause direct contact U-DO, and U-DO invokes primal fear into human beings. He continues and explains that humans reject others, and those who are rejected are overcomed with the fear of isolation. That fear becomes even worse than death, since humans will have nowhere to go. Suou then revealed that the Lemegeton program would be able to further help their plans, but it is based on incomplete data. Due to that deficiency, they have already lost one transgenic-type unit. If they had the original source of Lemegeton, then things would have been different. Kevin then stated that the Realian consciousness inevitably suffers stress, since it acts as a wall to suppress the human fear of U-DO, and that they need to make sure that the Zohar activation happens at the exact time as the Miltian Conflict begins. Suou also unveiled that a certain company is aiding them as well, but it happens to be unofficial. Margulis assumes it to be Vector Industries, and questions if it's safe. Suou just boldly said that all that matters are results, seeing as that's all business cares about. However, if Sergius were to find out about Vector's involvement, he's not going to be happy. Margulis then begins to leave and replied that Sergius won't ever know, and that they shall have a new master soon enough. As Suou and Kevin begin to leave the hangar room with Margulis, Suou warned the commander to be careful about saying that kind of speech, as the walls have ears everywhere. Some time later, Kevin stared at the 27-Series Asuras in silence, but could possibly be deeply concerned on how their unleashed rampage would cause to Shion and the others. But before he could continue his work on them, Suou barged into his private room to confront him about the weapons in containment. Kevin told him if there was something he wated to talk about, then it would have to wait later. But Suou objected about using the 27-Series Asura, as they were solely for experimental use. He clarifies that they are still unstable, and if they let them go to the battlefield they won't be able to reign them in. But Kevin dismiised the issue and said that their combat abilities will be expected, for that was all that's needed. But Suou object that they can't distinguish between an enemy and an ally, thus he questions Kevin if he's planning to use a weapon that can only cause indiscriminate destruction. Kevin stated that when the Song of Nephilim goes into operation, everything will be resolved by the awakening of the Zohar. Suou becomes concerned about the Song of Nephilim that was born from the Lemegeton translation, and urges Kevin to reconsider his choice, and that there's still time to stop the 27-Series and the Song. Kevin, however, remained dissuaded and said that there is no other way to activate the Zohar, and the descant troops have already made their way into the city of Miltia. He confirms that if they act now with the Song and the 27-Series Asura, then all of their efforts would have been for nothing. Kevin then asked that wasn't this why he betrayed the Federation by deffecting to U-TIC, and Suou hesitantly denied it. But Kevin questioned on the matter, and even revealed that Suou sacrificed his own wife in order to save his daughter, thus he asks him on why would he hesitate now. Suou told him that he couldn't possibly understand, and painfully admitted that he had no choice. Kevin then grinned, crossed his arms, and says that what he just said is right. Because, for the realization of their ideals, there is no other choice. Kevin finally pointed out that Miltia's sacrifice cannot be avoided, and Suou grunts in frustration. When the third descend operation began, initiating the Miltian Conflict, Kevin arrived to where Shion was crying over the battered flowers, Kevin felt a sense of regret. Kevin told her that there was no point in growing them, as no one going to be happier with destroyed flowers. Shion objected that they will, and was going to plant more to show everyone. Kevin, remaining dissuaded, said that they'll just get trampled again. When Shion began to leave, Kevin questioned her where she was going, which Shion replied that she was going to get more seed from Febronia. After Shion left, Kevin looked at the ruined flowers, and thought for several moments. After much thought, and seeing how this world has gone into chaos, Kevin told himself that no one has the ability to lead others to the truth, for their powers are too limited. Kevin then saw that there was still one flower left unharmed, and his face was filled with resolve. He took the flower in his hand, with only several petals, and declared that only those who possess divine power can accomplish that. These petals from the flowers he picked were then put into the pendent he was given from his mother, and then gave to Shion. Because he loved Shion, the petals he had inside the pendent were proof of his feelings and resolve. Years at Vector Kevin was instrumental in drafting Shion into First Division. She was originally going into Third Division, but after Kevin read a thesis she had previously written he pulled some strings and got her assigned to the First Division and the KOS-MOS development project. While they worked together on the KOS-MOS Archetype, Shion fell in love with Kevin and they began dating. She acquired her trademark round glasses as a gift from Kevin during this period, and they eventually were engaged to be married. Kevin was the shrouded man who handed the access device to Andrew Cherenkov before the assault of the Vector lab while KOS-MOS was still in her prototype form. Kevin would also have unique access to such codes as would be necessary to capture KOS-MOS, making him all the more suspect as the man who seemingly betrayed KOS-MOS to the U-TIC Organization. This rosy period ended with Kevin's death at the hands of the the KOS-MOS Archetype, as he tried to defend Shion from it after its activation by U-TIC. (it was later revealed that the incident was entirely planned by Kevin). Shion became Chief Engineer of the KOS-MOS Project General Operation System Research Center in the Vector Industries First R&D Division, Allen became her assistant, and Kevin became a Testament. Shion was devastated by his death and KOS-MOS, who was already a very large part of her life, became the most important person in her eyes. Shion worked endlessly to complete her, which Kevin expected her to do. Eventually, through her dedication to the project, Shion began resonating with Mary Magdalene's consciousness inside of herself as she was the previous incarnation of the Maiden of Mary. Xenosaga Episode I Xenosaga Episode II Xenosaga Episode III Relationships Shion Uzuki Kevin Winnicot was Shion's boss and lover before the events surrounding KOS-MOS's awakening. He attempted to manipulate her at first for Wilhelm's plan, but fell in love with her and were engaged to be married. He died when the KOS-MOS Archetype was risen by U-TIC and his death devastated Shion. When she replaced him as the leader of the KOS-MOS project, Shion became obsessed with finishing her for Kevin. He was risen by Wilhem as the Red Testament and he became the leader of Vector's right-hand man. Kevin still held feelings for Shion and persuaded her to leave her friends in order to join him. He died again when he attempted to stop the awakening of Zarathustra and this saddened Shion, though she had already realized that he was evil, but did all this to save her life. They exchange their feelings from the broken pendent that KOS-MOS destroyed, and it is revealed to contain flower petals from the garden Shion made. The exact flower petals that shows how much he truly loves her, even to the very end. As Kevin bids her farewell with a smile and passes on to the other side with peace in his heart, Shion now looks forward to the future and bids him farewell with renewed resolve. Despite all the pain and suffering within the story that he may have caused, Kevin's undying love for Shion, and Shion's discovery of his determination to sacrifice himself for her, helped her become stronger and looking forward to saving the universe from destruction. KOS-MOS Wilhelm Kevin's mother Allen Ridgeley Luis Virgil Jin Uzuki Suou Uzuki Joachim Mizrahi Quotes * "Men are creatures capable of nothing but destruction and conquest." Trivia *Kevin, interestingly, shares a common ground with Krelian and Lacan (who would eventually transform into Grahf): :*'Lacan': Lacan sought out power from his heartbreaking memory of Sophia's death. Kevin lost his mother, father and sister on Michtam, and was devastated by it and sought power as a result. :*'Grahf': Grahf, known as the "Seeker of Power", and wishes to merge with Deus to destroy all life. Kevin's plan was to destroy the universe with Zarathustra to return everything back to the beginning by Wilhelm. :*'Krelian': Krelian was saddened by Sophia's death, and wanted to create "God" for a world without loss and pain for others. Kevin wished to create a world perfect for him and Shion without them ever being pained or separated again. :**When Krelian passed on, he accepted his fate to God and passed away in light with angelic wings. When Kevin died to end Wilhelm, he spoke to Shion one last time and passed on in a shining ray of light with a smile. Gallery KevinArt.png|Artwork. Kevin1.png|Kevin in Episode I. KevB.png|Kevin during his goodbye. Kevin_child.jpg|Kevin as a child. Kevin_roth.jpg|Kevin as Roth Mantel. K1.png|Kevin in the anime. K2.png|Kevin in the anime. K3.png|Kevin's death in the anime. K4.png|Kevin's death in the anime. K5.png|Kevin's death in the anime. Category:Antagonists Category:Vector employees Category:Testaments Category:Scientists Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Characters